


Elegie

by 希德嘉 (berthold_friedmann)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berthold_friedmann/pseuds/%E5%B8%8C%E5%BE%B7%E5%98%89
Summary: 我當下殘忍的理解到，我們終究還是兩個互不相涉的生命。友誼，信任，忠貞，堅定，歸屬，不過還是這兩個互不相涉的生命之間的想像。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文為銀英同人《玻璃情人》的外傳，寫於大約2003-2004，由於年代久遠稿件軼散，《玻璃情人》請移駕此處觀賞：http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=2373390

……

天剛黑。

不過就是普普通通的一本時尚雜誌，放在客廳茶几上。

啤酒香腸和麵包的味道跟昨天比起來也並沒有什麼不同。吃過晚餐，他慢悠悠的從廚房踱進客廳，撲的一聲跌進沙發裡，角落那盞高瘦檯燈橢圓形的光投在茶几，那雜誌的封面正巧把光線反射到他臉上，逼得他不動都不行。

伸手拿起雜誌，沉甸甸的，雖然一半都是廣告。他對這種雜誌並沒有特殊的好惡，只是覺得它裝滿了所謂的夢想，可以用金錢換來的那種。當月人物的專題訪問裡偶而會有令他感到新奇的觀點和文字，其他的專欄卻不一定。他既不看命理，也不關心愛情運勢的權威分析，性愛的專題他通常是不看的……一頁一頁翻過去，他陶醉在那些時裝展覽的走秀照片裡，斑斕繽紛的畫面嵌進他心底對美感恆常追求的軌跡中。

讀完了時裝展的報導，他順手繼續往下翻。驀地，在隔頁的人物專訪上，見到了一張他熟悉的面孔。

費沙新藝術學院的副校長，瑪格麗特‧赫曼‧拉貝納特女士。

費沙，非常遙遠，算起來有幾千光年那麼長。可是這一頁照片，於他卻只有一個心跳的距離。

照片裡的她，穿著黑色的連身套裝，不是那種僵硬有墊肩的女強人形象，而是線條柔軟光澤溫潤的布料和剪裁。頭髮剪成俐落的款式，戴著一套灰珍珠的耳環和項鍊。

時尚雜誌的人物專訪通常都會為受訪者設計一些造型，由雜誌張羅造型所需的行頭。可是，他知道，這套裝和首飾是她自己最喜愛的衣服之一。

是她在工部省第一次領薪水的時候買的。

那天她還買了一瓶有柚子氣味的香水。她說那是從十七歲開始便愛用的一支香水。

他刻意不去看那跟照片的篇幅比起來明顯貧瘠的文字內容，直接翻到下一頁。她換了一套不同的衣服，是深綠色的毛料長裙，上半身穿著米色的綢質襯衫，她風格的趣味就在於那襯衫的左右不對稱剪裁。她站在一張帝政風格的華麗椅子邊，定定的望著鏡頭，眼神裡好像帶著疑問。

「……能不能談談您的生長背景？早年您在奧丁藝術學院求學時的那段日子，有沒有什麼特別值得回憶的事情？……」照片旁邊的文字，承前頁，剛好就以這個問句開始。

……

我來代你回答。柚子的香味飄散了。藝術學院大門邊，陽光零零落落的篩過枝葉間，你笑著說應該模仿克勞德．莫內，背著畫架天天來這裡捕捉樹影和光線。

我說你現在臉上身上手上的光像是斑點，一塊一塊的，跟你家養的狗一樣。

你說，那不是我家養的，是先生養的狗。

樹蔭外的路面，被中午的太陽照的像是會發光一樣那麼熾白。你問我為什麼站在綠色的樹下不會看起來變成綠色。

你可以考慮可見光的互補跟吸收，樹葉的透明度……不過，也許有些人天生就不知道什麼叫綠色，所以我們可以不必討論這個不具普世意義的問題。

我隨便說了一個答案。後面那一句，裝腔作勢的想要製造笑點。

你原本上揚的唇邊突然僵硬了幾秒鐘。不需要言語解釋，我只能尷尬的把臉轉開。

那年我們十七歲。

我希望從那之後我再也沒有說過一句那樣的話傷害你。

……

在畢業剛好二十年之後，保羅‧米爾哈森回到他的母校奧丁藝術學院任教。現在他的身分是兼任的設計系教授。很多人問他為什麼不願意成為專任的教職，他回答說，不想讓自己淹沒在大量的教學和行政工作裡。

沉潛了多年，他在專業上最大的本錢就是他豐富寬廣的閱歷和經驗。雖然曾經擔任工部省的高層事務官達六年之久，但是他從未因這個身分地位自滿過。現在的他，除了在設計界相當有名氣，其他部分幾乎完全的低調而沉默。他不像一些藝文界的朋友那樣，成了名就非常樂於將自己攤在各式各樣的公眾場合，派對，酒會……以塑造自己的上流階層形象。

每天早上，米爾哈森固定早上六點半起床，半小時後出門，在樓下的咖啡館吃早餐。通常他吃烘蛋捲，土司和咖啡。吃過早飯，看完今天的報紙，他便開車上班。他總是充分利用一整個早上的時間，全速全力的工作。

本來因為他只是個兼任教授，系上的行政工作他並不會積極的參與，但是，這天他一踏進教授休息室，便發現坐在角落抽煙的同事們談話異常的大聲而興奮。他們看到米爾哈森走進來，很高興的招手示意有話跟他說。

「米爾哈森先生，你是設計系第幾屆畢業的？」

「第一百二十八屆，四七九學年度入學的。」

問他問題的人是他的學弟，在學校裡的時候並不認識，他也搞不清楚究竟比他低幾班。不過他們很少這樣敘起輩份和年次，米爾哈森順口就回答了他。

「年底要開系友會。這是昨天下午系務會議的決定，等一下要公告啦。設計系今年要畢業的剛好是第一百五十屆呢。」

同事笑咪咪的替他點香菸。

「啊？一百五十年了？」

一百五十年可以是一個家族甚至一個國家全部的興衰起落。而這個說大不大，說小不小的設計系，居然也在時間的長河裡留下了如此的軌跡。

……

「看到沒？那就是設計系的系館。」

當我第一眼見到設計系的系館時，便已經下定決心要轉系了。可是你卻只是純粹的欣賞著它簡練美妙的外觀。

其實我並不認識你，但我知道你也是新生。從你看著校園的眼神和走路的姿態我便曉得你是初次來到這裡，那當中閃爍著對將來數年生活的憧憬和幻想。

你轉過頭看著我，光影在你清澄的綠眼中流轉。我的手上拿著入學考試的錄取通知書，不知不覺被汗水濡溼了。

「你也是新生嗎？」

「沒錯，好不容易爬進來了。」

你睜大了眼睛，似是不相信我說的話。

我心頭莫名的湧起一陣興奮和羞怯。我立刻忘記了過去三年裡我是怎樣沈默的每天專心學畫，為的就是能夠考進這所我心目中的第一學府。你的表情讓我以為我真的也是個有天分的少年。

話接不下去了。我只好轉頭離開。回家的路上，考上學校的消息，如今對我而言才確確實實的有了那樣的存在感。

……

他自告奮勇的要幫同事連絡一些以前的系友。在遷都費沙的最初幾年，奧丁藝術學院的許多系友都趁著機會到新帝都，希望能夠找到更好的機會一展長才。然而隨著政局時勢的漸趨穩定，再加上新帝都的建設逐漸飽和，人才又慢慢回流在奧丁。

幾個朋友，有的還在費沙當公務員，有的自己開了事務所，過著安定豐足的生活。世界這麼大，米爾哈森對他同班畢業的同學，不論交情深淺，發了好多信出去以後，覺得就算他們不回來參加系友會，好像也不是什麼多麼遺憾的事情。

有些人很快就給了他回覆，說是母系一百五十週年慶的活動，他們必定盡力參與，並且也很懷念那段求學的日子。至於是哪些人這麼熱心，米爾哈森微微一笑，這都在他預期的範圍內。

系上的同事對於米爾哈森幫忙連絡的成果感到非常的滿意，畢竟，大家都畢業二十年了，能夠連絡上，就是一件好事了。

只有一個人，他沒有發出連絡的邀請函。

……

我告訴父親，我想要轉到設計系去。

「哦？當初我問你要不要選建築相關科系的時候，你不是跟我說不想嗎？」

「我現在還是不想念建築啊。」

「等你念完一年級再說吧。小孩子，心性不定，看到什麼就想要什麼。」

看了一眼父親，他紅褐色的頭髮已經雜了許多的白髮，望著我的視線既不嚴厲，也不輕視，好像一切都在他的預期之中。我悶悶的回到房間裡去。大姊布里傑還沒有回來。弟弟費茨威廉眼睛抬也不抬，照舊低頭在看書。我曉得他的，他用膝蓋想都知道我跟父親說過了什麼。

布里傑大我七歲，剛畢業就像父親一樣成為建築師。只要她在家裡，屋簷下面的所有爭執或是不安，全會被她鎮定下來。她就像是這個家的女王，所到之處，自然而然的就引去了所有人的視線與關注。倒不是我們三個弟妹被父母忽視，而是因為布里傑的光彩實在太特殊，就連我，也無法把她的事情摒除在外。

大姊下個月要結婚了。這讓我們全家進入了一種瘋狂的狀態。一向務實的母親開始猛力花錢為她添購婚禮用的行頭，像是要把她過去二十幾年婚姻生活中沒有花在自己身上的份全部一次擲去那麼努力。費茨威廉忽然跟著母親變成了訂作禮服和珠寶的專家，知名設計師的珠寶目錄取代了他原本最喜歡的登山雜誌。妹妹安娜本來跟大姊很親暱，卻開始變得冷淡起來，有時候兩三天一句話都不說。

父親看起來好像沒有什麼不同，可是我確實察覺，女兒的出嫁對他是一個無法回復的轉折點。

我呢？我想讓自己沉默的觀察這個婚禮，我只知道我說不出由衷的祝福，那時還不了解我這是為什麼。然而挫折的小小苦悶卻讓我回到房間後拿起電話，撥給了你。

「……明天去寫生，好不好？」

電話那頭傳來幾聲狗叫。你離開了電話，大概是去阻止狗兒做什麼事情。我聽見狗兒的聲音漸遠，你的腳步聲再度走近。

「……明天嗎？好，幾點鐘？」

「我到你家去找你。如果我沒被我媽拖去買衣服的話。」

「那我等你。不要太晚。再見啦。」

……

週三下午，米爾哈森結束了課程，離開設計系館。

氣象報告說，今天晚上入夜後氣溫會持續降低，奧丁市附近迎風地勢較高的地區有可能開始下雪。

不過現在校園裡陽光普照，要是忽略那已經有點刺冷的微風，會讓人以為現在是夏末時節。他穿過校園，看到三個女學生支著畫架在草地上一字排開，一面聊天，一面寫生。

這本是在藝術學院再常見不過的景象。三個女生看起來像是低年級的學生，身上穿著的校袍有美術系的學院徽章，就跟他當年穿的那一件一模一樣。她們笑著鬧著，不太專心，好像不介意時間的流逝，風景跟光線都會不等人的過去。

他站在那邊略略看了一眼，便起步要離開了。他不知道是什麼原因引起了那三個女生的注意。總之，三個女孩轉過身來看他，低聲說著些什麼悄悄話。

明知道她們在看著自己，米爾哈森沒停下來，逕自從她們面前走過。隱約聽到什麼「單身」「同性戀」之類的字眼。女孩們的表情裡並沒有針對他個人的惡意，好像只是討論一些普通的現象，也許僅僅是持續剛才的話題而已。

即便如此，他仍然不自覺的加快了腳步往校門口走去。

……

你的言談舉止總有些所謂的男孩子氣。直到你拿那封信給我看的那一天。

從剛認識你的第一個星期，我便知曉了你家先生的事情。

他高大，挺拔，是個優秀的軍官，無庸置疑。從你的口中講述，我很是相信。我甚至沒想過你是不是有美化他的可能。

第二天早上，我並沒有忘記昨天父親跟我說的話，懷著一點稚嫩的憂鬱，我來到你家樓下。一抬頭，視線穿過那個不太大的院子，看到你在二樓最大的陽台那裡澆花。

我注意到你好認真的在澆花。哪些花不能直接澆水在葉片上的，你就用手輕輕撥開葉子，小心翼翼把水倒進花盆裡。我朝著你招手，你也揮動著手臂跟我打招呼。

你爸爸很客氣的請我進屋子來坐。雖然我不是第一次來，可是，這卻是我第一次走進房子裡。你爸爸真的是個非常好的管家，雖然這不是什麼富麗堂皇的大宅院，但是從他對僕人交代事情的態度和他看著這房子的眼神，我知道他對這裡有一份無法言說的驕傲與奉獻。

你穿著一件暖橘色的長袖洋裝，從樓梯上跑跳著下來。我站起身，跟你一起走出房子。你爸爸在後面交代著要你多穿一件外套，你任性的搖頭。你爸爸居然將外套一把塞給我，然後把我們送出門。

我告訴你我的大姊要結婚的事情。

「你不喜歡你將來的姐夫嗎？為什麼你好像不高興呢？」

「我也不知道，反正，總是覺得怪怪的。」

我覺得自己就像是個詩人，只是現在支配我的並不是靈感和美神，而是憂鬱和空洞。

「去哪裡？帝政公園？還是波茨坦廣場？」

去市立美術館吧。我提議著，那裡有一個香腸攤販，他賣的烤香腸三明治味道不錯。

我們站在攤販前面，握著熱呼呼會燙嘴的三明治，都忘記了辛苦背著畫具走路二十分鐘的目的。

「你怎麼不早點跟我說，這家香腸這麼好吃？」

我剛剛差點被香腸燙到舌頭，卻見你咧著嘴，滿足的笑著。

「保羅！你在這裡？」

有人拍了一下我的肩膀。我回頭，是布里傑。

「這是你的同學嗎？保羅？」

我望著她無論何時都是那麼漠然而美麗的臉孔，感官的世界忽然不同了。視野裡只剩下她回頭和你說話的景象，耳中卻什麼也沒聽到。她的出現讓我的憂鬱變成一縷幽幽的薄藹，悄無聲息的繚繞在我身側，在我的眼上，在我的耳邊。

布里傑對你的印象很好，從她的面容上可以看出來。直到她最後離開廣場，我都不發一語。

「你跟你姊姊是怎麼回事？你剛剛在發什麼楞？」

沒事的。我也無法解釋。

你無視於我呆笨的反應，親親熱熱的拉著我到廣場邊的長椅上坐下，掏出一個天藍色的信封給我看。上面有著令我驚艷的逸麗書法，出自你家先生的手筆。

你的神色中充滿了少女的羞澀期待與不安，這是我從未見過的。

想對你惡作劇，可是現在的你就像是一顆甜美熟漲的櫻桃，經不起我一絲一毫的玩笑撩撥搓揉。我內心暗暗震撼著，平時冷靜穩定的你，竟會為了這樣一封信如此心動神搖。

……

白天見到的三個女生，在他的心中投下了幾分莫名的不安。

夜晚來臨了。

今天晚上不知怎地，電話接不完。幾個老朋友突然都選在今天一個接著一個的跟他連絡。有個叫做伊利亞．歐勒的人，在他連續接了七通電話，正想起身去吃個水果的時候，不識趣的打了進來。

「喂，您好。這裡是保羅．米爾哈森。」

他的教養讓他隱藏了自己的些許不耐，接起電話。

「保羅嗎？我是伊利亞。我現在人在奧丁市，就在你家附近。」

電話那頭，男人的聲音低沈而帶著倦意。米爾哈森的喉頭不自覺緊了一下。

「好久不見了，伊利亞。」

「想出來談談嗎？」

「今晚不行。有什麼話就在電話裡面說吧。」

「原來一切還是同從前一樣。哈，哈。」男人不知是在嘲弄自己，還是在嘲弄電話那頭的他。

他閉上眼睛。沒什麼好說的。二十年前如此，今後也當如此。在他剛畢業出來創業的時候，這個人曾經在他的事務所中當過助理。可是並不是他個人的助理，而是他夥伴一手栽培的助理。

……

大姊結婚的那一天，我穿著生平第一套日間禮服，跟妹妹安娜站在結婚的禮堂門口幫忙接待客人。安娜穿了一件香檳色的小禮服，臉上的表情冷若冰霜。我知道再怎麼樣，總是不能讓客人覺得不舒適，於是我乾脆擋在妹妹身前，攬下全部的事情。

「保羅哥哥！安娜姊姊！」

「我要吃糖果！那個蛋糕看起來好棒！啊！」

「……保羅好穩重啊。安娜你長這麼高了！」

不知道是什麼叔叔舅舅姨媽堂表兄弟姊妹，我已經枯竭了。沉默了這麼久，我竟在此刻心痛起來。我發現我已經用盡了過去十幾年來所有的微笑來面對那些客人們。

新郎對我很好。他是大姐的大學同學，大家都讚美他，說他是個好青年，和善，誠實，正直，體面，聰明，布里傑嫁給他一定會幸福。他正在旁邊跟伴郎兩人緊張的額頭冒汗，領結整理了再整理，頭髮梳了再梳，就差沒有人手一支熨斗互相替對方熨衣服了。

看看手錶，已經十點了，婚禮馬上就要開始。賓客差不多已經入座，安娜不知何時早就消失在禮堂門口，現在只剩我一個人木然的在門口走來走去。

父親牽著大姐的手，出現在禮堂的這一頭。在音樂聲中，緩步走向另一端。

長而華麗的白紗曳地，牽掛的重量是一切幸福的期望與夢想。我就在她身後，想著這樣的牽掛為什麼不是新郎替她分擔，而是在眾人艷羨的目光中，像是背著自己的十字架一樣朝前踟躅邁去。

布里傑回頭看了我一眼。自己的親姊姊要結婚了，難道不該祝福嗎？我朝她微笑，她也笑了，仍舊沒有改變的，俯視著一切的漠然與美麗。

婚禮結束後，我找到了安娜，她居然放棄了餐會上最喜歡的漿果蛋糕，坐在花園的角落生悶氣。

「我一點也不羨慕她。你知道她為什麼急著要結婚嗎？」

我茫然的垂下眼睛。「為什麼？」

安娜睜大了眼睛，「你還要問我？我以為你知道。」

「知道又怎樣呢？總之她現在是別人的妻子了。你這樣講的好像我們是吃醋的情敵一樣，真無聊。」

想必你並沒有這樣的經驗吧？我腦中浮現你那張因為羞怯心動而容光煥發的臉孔，還有那信上俊逸蒼勁的字跡，不知為何，覺得好渴，喉嚨乾的發疼起來。

……

「想見你一面……無論如何……這麼多年，只有你對我是有意義的…………」

男人的聲音有點不安。

「……你只是想跟我說這些嗎？」

他已經不太記得兩人之間是如何開始，如何結束的。

電話那一頭，伊利亞告訴他，離開他的這些年來，自己過著一種什麼樣的日子。

「你呢？你當年不是飛黃騰達了？為什麼要離開那裡？我以為只要看到你過得好，自己也就無所謂。」

他在電話這頭沉默不語，抵抗著對方尖銳的疑問。

「你是為了那個女人嗎？她根本就不愛你，我親眼看見的。」

伊利亞的語氣變得像個哀怨的棄婦。米爾哈森對這樣的掙扎最是無力，他當下就掛斷了電話。

電話沒有再響起來過。他起身去廚房，從水果籃裡揀了顆蘋果，站在水槽前面慢慢的削皮。當令的蘋果，還沒有紅熟到透，鮮美酸甜的氣味隨著一圈圈果皮落下而飄散。削到一半他便將蘋果咬了一口。爽脆的口感十分討喜，咀嚼中舌尖上還有著些微新鮮青澀的味道。

不知道為什麼人們總是把新鮮的水果拿來形容青春時代。至少，他並不喜歡吃過熟的水果。

早摘的果子不甜。有一個關於這樣的故事。也有古老的宗教說蘋果是禁忌的智慧果實，它讓人類世世代代都流著原罪的血液。不過他更記得，古老的神話裡，蘋果象徵了愛與美。

他想起自己認識一隻愛吃蘋果的狗。

……

你第二次把他的信拿給我看，是好幾個月後了。

那是期末考試的最後一天，新年假期開始前。我們剛剛結束了又重又辛苦的美術史考試，正在討論著要不要去吃一頓慶祝考試結束了。

我們並肩走出系館，你忽然一把摟住我的胳臂，神秘兮兮的從書包裡拿出一個信封塞在我手上。

「他嗎？又有信？寫給你的？」

我轉過身，發現你的表情並不是那麼明朗，令我微微愣了一下。我低頭看看手上的信封，又是同樣秀致的字跡，端整寫著你的名字和楓園路十七號的地址。

展開信紙，開頭就是問候拉貝納特先生前一陣子的感冒好了沒有，以及狗兒天氣太冷有沒有身體不舒服。看到最後，沒有一段話是對著你說的。但是卻在信末宣佈，他將在一個月後調職回到奧丁。

「他的字真的是很好看呢。」這可算是一個好消息了。但我故意這樣說，想逗你。果然你的臉色一陣青一陣白，放開摟著我胳臂的手，整個人朝旁邊挪開了幾公分。

「喂，好歹人家也要回來了嘛，這不是好消息是什麼？人家大老遠送個好消息給你，你應該要高興嘛。不要彆扭了，我們去吃飯吧。」

冬天降臨，霜雪封住了整個奧丁市，一月底二月初甚至有場十年來最大的暴風雪，讓我們的新年假期被迫多休了一週。災情相當慘重。假期結束後開學第一個星期，還是有好多同學沒有來上學，聽說是因為交通中斷尚未修復，以至於他們休完假期沒有辦法趕回學校。

班上的同學好像多半都無心上課，甚至有些老師也沒來上班。每天大家討論著哪些受困的同學家住在哪裡，可能要多久以後才能回來。教室裡面不夠暖的暖氣讓學生用僵硬的手指捏著筆作畫寫筆記，大家聚成一小團一小團以便暖和一些。你老是挨在我旁邊，毫不介意其他同學曖昧的眼神。

我每天觀察著你的表情，說話的聲音，走路的體態，一點秘密的喜悅和渴望像是星光那樣在你的眼瞳中閃爍不定。

我由衷的羨慕你。我羨慕你擁有如此的資質和天份，敏銳的感受力，成熟的技巧……你有著光彩奪目的經歷，可是那並不是最重要的部分。

我羨慕的，是你那顆被愛觸動的心。

如果我也能夠感受那樣的觸動，那該有多好。每當我望著你跟我述說關於他的故事時，我就會這樣想。

我已經認識了你的爸爸，你家的狗，廚師，還有園丁。直到那天我終於見到了你所說的，與我有著同樣名字的先生。

……

米爾哈森吃完蘋果，回到客廳，瞥見那本時尚雜誌還放在桌下。

愣了半晌，他終於還是把雜誌拿起來再度翻閱。然而像是怕觸及到什麼，他只是重新看了一次前面的時裝展專題報導。

不管怎麼說，接到伊利亞的電話，多多少少令他有些煩悶。他決不是一個健忘到痲痹的人。也許是過去運氣都不錯，遇到的人都願意好聚好散，使得他一直都很少為了糾纏不清的關係而陷入泥淖中。

當年的伊利亞．歐勒，不過十八歲，才剛離開工藝學校，一頭燦爛的金髮，一對湛藍的眼睛，身材高瘦。但是，他的個性和他頭髮華麗奔放的色澤相去甚遠，非常的沈默安靜。第一天踏進他事務所的時候，似乎被屋子裡隨意堆置的大量圖稿和模型嚇了一跳。

第一個走過來招呼他的，是瑪格麗特，事務所的另一個設計師兼老闆。

「您是新來的助理？歐勒先生？」她從桌子後面站起來，穿著一條及膝的 A 字裙，熟練的跨過狹窄的走道來到他面前與他握手。

「以後就是我跟您一起工作了。如果您有什麼疑問請盡量說，不要客氣，我也很希望您在這裡工作會愉快。」

米爾哈森在自己的辦公桌後面觀察著這個新來的助理，與他交換了一個眼神。這個少年雖然看起來滿臉的稚嫩，可是這一眼裡卻有著令人心驚的深沈。

伊利亞很勤奮，對瑪格麗特的一切指導言聽計從，也很樂意陪著她消磨休閒的時間，兩人看起來很親密。

為什麼會跟他在一起，米爾哈森自己已經忘記了，他只記得這個少年極熱情的對自己求愛，那熱情到了像要把一切都燒盡一樣的地步。可是在兩人世界之外，少年的疏離沈默又判若兩人，幾度令他懷疑這不過是場精彩的遊戲。

他們之間若即若離的關係應該在米爾哈森進入工部省之後就結束了。對於米爾哈森的離去，伊利亞態度十分冷淡。但是也不曾真正的說過一句重話。

如同對待所有與他有過一段的人，米爾哈森從不背後批評他們。結束了，就不必再提了。只是，他感覺伊利亞有著與日增長的，不明所以的不安與焦慮，來不及說清楚，兩人便分別了。

關於伊利亞，他最記得的是他的手。每當他們十指交錯握緊了手，便會覺得掌中有種令他心中微微顫動的溼熱感。

他的大姊在他們最後一次相見時，在他的記憶中留下了如此的印記。那令他恍惚的以為，伊利亞這雙手心裡，殘留著他大姊的一點點氣息。

……

「保羅？睡了嗎？」

半夢半醒間，我睜開眼睛。我以為是安娜。然而卻有一隻溫柔的手貼在我的額頭上，那決不是她。

「布里傑！你怎麼回來了？」我掙扎著坐起來。

她神秘的笑著，沒有回答我的話。路燈照進我的房間，我看到她那蒼白得近乎透明的臉龐，有著幾分淒慘的青色。

「爸不知道我回來了，媽也是。我只想回來看看你。」她的嘴唇只吐出些氣音，那讓我迷惑得不知自己聽見的是什麼內容。

「為什麼要這樣跑回來？你的先生對你不好嗎？」我壓低了聲音問她，自覺已經激動了起來。

「他很愛我。」布里傑用她的掌心捧住我的臉，輕輕的撫摸著，「可是我感受不到，我早已經死了。」

「親愛的保羅，不要羨慕我的人生，就算所有的人都羨慕我，你也不可以這樣。」

我哭了。那是我離開童年後最有印象的一次哭泣，如此真誠的為別人的空虛感到悲傷和絕望。布里傑抱著我，我貼著她的胸膛，聽到她的心跳，聽到那透過身軀傳來的低語。

「大家都在索求我的生命。我什麼都沒有。我無論如何回不去了。」

「不。」我軟弱的回答，但卻強硬的抓住她的雙手，有如溺水的人抓住浮木不肯放開。

她不知用什麼神奇的方式鬆開了我的掌握，親吻我的臉頰，然後躺在我身邊直到天明。我把頭埋在她懷裡，抗拒著睡意，想著我要永遠記得這一刻的她。

天漸漸亮了起來，太陽還沒升起，滿室都是微藍的晨光。她從我背後抱緊了我，我感覺她正在顫抖。

「你冷嗎？我去拿毛毯。」我正想起身，她卻一把拉住了我。

「不，我要走了。」

她從我的被窩裡爬起來，滿臉的淚痕，「親愛的保羅，謝謝你。請原諒我是你的姊姊。」

她悄悄離開了，我沒有出一句話挽留她。

……

無論晚上發生了什麼事情，白天還是要上班，工作還是要繼續，世界還是要運作。

米爾哈森仍然按時上床睡覺去了。他心中想的是明天有客人要來事務所談案子，下午學校還有兩堂課要上。事務所的秘書已經替他把案主的資料都準備好了，課程的講義自己也預習過了。事事都妥當，應當沒有什麼好擔心的。

窗外風越來越大，午夜時分氣溫已經劇降到零度以下。

夢裡，許多的故事排列組合。她從雜誌裡走出來，從公事包裡拿出一包神祕的小點心給他，一個不小心，她心愛的筆盒跟著帶出來，摔落在地上，滿地都是鉛筆和繪圖筆，大部分的筆尖摔斷或是歪掉了。

筆盒壞了。盒蓋和盒身接著的地方斷掉。他睜大了眼睛，吃驚的一步上前去，把筆盒撿起來，蹲下來撿拾著散落的筆。

「都壞了。」她冷冷的說，「我就知道有這麼一天。」

他把摔壞的筆都收進盒子裡，勉強蓋上那個變形的蓋子，然後遞到她手上。她低著頭，無奈的接過。

「明明知道已經壞掉了卻又捨不得丟，算是什麼？」

「不算什麼。那表示你喜歡它。」

……

你家先生如你所說的那樣。他比我想像中要來的羞怯。

第一次見面是在你家的門口，我看他站在陽台上目送著我們離去。

他的五官很端正，除了眼睛。那惟妙惟肖的天藍色義眼，放在那個本來就生的均衡好看的眼眶裡，簡直要把這天生的缺陷變成一個大大的優點。然而假的東西還是假的，我並不期待那雙義眼會流轉顧盼。是錯覺嗎？總覺得他凝視著你的時候，那天藍色的眼瞳格外的深邃起來。

只是這樣短短的相見，算不上是多深刻的觀察。也許他也對我感到好奇，站在一個家人的立場，想要了解你在學校裡都交些什麼樣的朋友吧。

我看得出來你無心寫生，只不過是想找個理由從家裡出來而已。我單純的想著，他昨天才回到家，你難道不會推掉跟我約好的活動，留在家裡多陪他嗎？

你的模樣顯得有點累，好像考完一場期末考，用腦過度以致於有點脫力的神情。

「喂，怎麼了？沒精打采的，天氣冷也不是這樣啊。」我推推你的肩膀。

你朝著我微笑代替回答。我自覺無趣。走著走著，來到了沒有擋風建築物的波茨坦廣場。寒風颳來，連我也有些招架不住。於是我們急急忙忙的躲進廣場邊的咖啡館去取暖了。

滿滿一杯熱的燙手的咖啡，我隔著氤氳的蒸氣不經意望著你，你也正看過來，給了我一個甜美的微笑。

「他回來了。」

「我知道，我剛剛看到他了。」

「還是覺得他很冷嗎？」

「你覺得不冷就好了。我想他不會經常有機會凍傷我的。」

你笑出聲音，傾身向前問我：「你相信嗎？跟他住在一起這麼久，我只畫過一幅以他為主角的畫。」

「那表示他大概不太喜歡當模特兒，坐在那裡大半個鐘頭都不動是很累的。還是他不滿意你畫的？應該不至於吧？如果連你畫的他都要嫌，那他真該打。」

你的心思早就轉走了。

「其實，嗯，我覺得他的長相還不錯。」我一面觀察你的表情，一面說。

你滿足的笑著，「你不會是專跟我說我想聽的話吧？」

「呵，你要這樣想我也沒辦法。可是我幾時騙過你？」

正說著，咖啡館的門開了，走進來一個穿著破舊外衣的男人，帶著一把小提琴，滿臉堆著笑，在各桌間穿梭著演奏。他的曲調有時候歡樂迴旋，下一刻卻立刻轉成悲苦的嘆息，然後，自嘲般的，又回到那種神經質的快速段落裡。他拉奏陰暗的曲調時，便露出滑稽的模樣逗弄著桌邊的客人，當他演奏明朗的樂段時，卻故意將悅耳的旋律扭曲著，偶而又正經八百的好好演奏幾句。

「奧貝斯坦先生喜歡音樂嗎？他會不會來這種地方？」

那位琴師已經轉到我們桌前，他誇張的一鞠躬，打斷了你的回答：

「兩位年輕人，你們想必愛好音樂，讓我為你們演奏一曲吧！」

我抬頭正巧和他雙目對視，那奇異的氣質令我為之一震，眼神中彷彿有著洞察人性令人驚怖的力量。我即刻轉過臉，隨便揮了揮手，掏出幾個銅板放進他的帽子裡：

「那便有勞您了！」

手起，弓落，卻不是我們所預期的輕快民謠和舞曲。他演奏了一首綿長深切的悲歌，不知是來自哪裡的，異國的曲調。他不再裝模作樣的試圖逗我們發笑，用那把老舊的小提琴與漆色斑駁的琴弓，悠悠的吟唱著。

我聽得入迷了。那悲歌似是撥動了我的心弦，令我不由自主的感覺眼眶灼熱。彷彿有個人在我耳邊說著：「你的美麗留給我們些什麼？僅只是記憶，霧一般的記憶。」

樂師的演奏，其實不過三五分鐘，卻讓整個咖啡館都靜下來專心的欣賞。他放下琴弓，再度露出那油滑的腔調對我們說道：

「這位年輕的先生，我的演奏可讓你想起那不幸的戀人嗎？這位年輕的小姐，我的演奏可讓你想起那遙遠的將來嗎？哈哈，別理會我的胡扯，別相信你們所聽到的，我只是個流浪的樂手，這一切只是娛樂你們啊！謝謝你們賞光！」

他一甩帽子，將零錢都倒進了口袋，好像這只是一場單純的交易，隨即迅速的退出了咖啡館。

我和你面面相覷，驚訝的發現對方的眼眶都是紅腫的。你有些發窘的揉揉眼睛，笑出來：

「還真的是很好聽呢。是不是？」

咖啡逐漸涼掉了。那流浪的樂師帶走了這屋子裡的一些溫度，帶走了你我的一部份心思。我們一同起身去櫃台付帳。

「剛才那位小提琴手……他還會再過來嗎？」我一面數零錢，一面問櫃台的老闆。

「他呀。會，但是時間不一定。您只要常來一定會經常遇到他。」老闆露出了別具深意的笑容看著你，「別看他一副很落魄的樣子！聽說有好幾個女孩子硬是被他的琴聲迷住了，還不惜獻身哪……喔……真是抱歉……小姐，失禮了。」

你接過老闆手上的零鈔，尷尬的笑了笑，回答說：「我只是覺得他的琴藝不錯而已。」

走出店門，我們並肩穿過波茨坦廣場。走到廣場中央的鐘樓下，你突然想起了什麼似的開口問我：「剛剛樂手進來前，你問我什麼事？」

「這個……我想想……對，我是問你，奧貝斯坦先生會來這種地方嗎？他喜歡音樂嗎？」

你搖搖頭，沒有說話。整個人彷彿重又回到你剛出門時那種疲累的模樣。

與你分手後，我走在昏黃的街道上，總覺得還有幻聽，那個小提琴手的音樂還繚繞在耳邊久久不去，我甚至以為他在跟蹤我，不只一次神經質的往後回頭想要找到他的蹤影。

「……我的演奏可讓你想起那不幸的戀人？……」

什麼不幸的戀人？我越想越覺得怪異。那悲歌逐漸變調成令人悚慄的呻吟。我的腳步越走越急，最後變成大步的跑。轉進巷子，竟看到父母親相互摻扶著正要上車出門。

「爸！媽！」我忍不住在巷口大喊起來。母親抬起頭，哭得滿臉淚花。

「保羅！布里傑她………」

他們說這是個意外。布里傑在工地監工的時候，從七層樓高的工地摔下來，當場死亡。我跟著父母親到醫院，看到她的丈夫悲慟得近乎崩潰，毫不在意什麼大男人的壓抑和矜持。

他們問我說要不要看她的遺容。我靜默的站在房間一角，緩緩的說：

「……我……要……」

他們等我走上前來。她美麗的臉孔已經變形，可是卻沒有絲毫的驚恐。我凝視著這張臉，房間裡慘白的燈光下讓我想起那天清晨的她。也許這其中並沒有什麼不同。

直到晚上回家，我都沒有露出悲痛的模樣。深夜，我彷彿又聽見那個流浪樂師的琴聲，可是不再淒厲。我在想像中描摹著，人在接近死亡的那一刻究竟有什麼感覺？

我反覆著，反覆著。黑暗嗎？光明嗎？解脫嗎？寂靜嗎？我一遍又一遍的想像自己從高樓上墜落，當我看見地表離自己越來越近，或許她的心中此刻應當充滿慰藉與狂喜。我不斷的在想像中逼近最後一秒，直到我的理智撕裂了，我知道再怎麼樣我的想像力也跨不過那樣的極限。我滿懷恐懼的醒來，呼喊著她的名字，淚如雨下。

……

我冷漠的看著棺木沉入墓穴。你站在我身旁，跟在我的母親身後，把手中的花束投到墓穴中。

「香花送給美人。永別了，布里傑。」你喃喃的念著。那句話來自你最愛的那齣戲。

與她不過數面之緣的你，也許會永遠記得她是個美麗的女人。我卻知道，她想要的只是遺忘，遺忘便是最深刻的繫念，不論她曾經多麼風情萬種，從七樓跳下來，所圖的不過就是個遺忘。

你和我分手，獨自站在公墓大門目送我們全家。我坐在車上，回頭看你，卻見到從對面走來一個高大的男人，挽起你的手臂，與你一同離去。

與其說我壓抑著失去布里傑的哀傷，不如說我從頭到尾都是麻木的。我所為之哭泣的，竟不是由於體認到這是永遠的分別，而是因為我懼怕與她一樣去面對死亡。我為自己的怯懦感到羞恥，然而死亡畢竟不是可以分擔的。於是在脫下喪服的那一天，我想著我應該原諒自己。

過了很久很久以後，我才記起這遲來的失落和刺心的思念……

……

夢中起初浮現的是瑪格麗特，後來不知怎地，布里傑高瘦的模樣竟取代了瑪格麗特，漸漸的，兩人合而為一。他不自覺的顫抖著，望著早夭的大姐，不可思議的出現在他的眼前。

「你害怕嗎？為什麼顫抖？」

夢中的他只有十六歲的身體。一切都仍舊青春美好。他的生命尚未被自制和畏縮所支配。他對世界只有讚嘆和驚奇，從未想到毀滅。

布里傑的出現卻讓他動搖了。他意識到自己的衰老和枯竭，即使自己的外表朝氣蓬勃，不論是十六歲還是四十三歲的肉體，一樣要面對如此不可逆的力量，自己只能在徒勞中逐漸疲憊。

瑪格麗特的笑聲把他從茫然中拉回來了。她不知何時變成了十六七歲的清麗模樣，捧著摔壞的筆盒，跟他說了一些什麼其他的話。意思好像是要他替她畫像。

……

第一次跟你家先生偶遇，是在週末的露天菜市場。

我很驚奇他會獨自一人來這種地方，穿著輕便的服裝，站在水果攤前面跟小販講價。我遠遠的站在賣地毯的攤子附近，觀察著他買水果的樣子，心中有種異樣的興奮作祟。

「喂，哥，你在發什麼呆？不快點買完回家吃午飯嗎？」

家裡的老三費茨威廉用力扯著我的衣服叫我。我回頭看看弟弟不耐煩的表情，忽然下定了決心，把手上的菜籃子塞給他，說：

「你先走好不好？我有點事情先不回去，東西已經買完了吧？這個你就幫我拿回去！」

眼看著奧貝斯坦先生已經在攤子上挑完水果，正要一手交錢一手交貨，我擔心下一刻他就要離去，也顧不得弟弟的臉色難看，仍然站在那裡注意觀察他。

「什麼東西這麼好看啊？！」費茨威廉喃喃念著，很不甘願的提著大包小包走了。

奧貝斯坦先生不是沒有逛街的伴，他牽著雨果來菜市場的。挪近了幾步，我才發現原來他買的是蘋果。他不會是專程來買蘋果的吧？我一面想著，一面不自覺的跟在他後面想知道他要往哪裡去。

露天菜市場裡，什麼都有。也有表演雜耍的藝人，還有替人畫像的街頭畫家。他牽著雨果，加入了圍觀街頭畫家作畫的路人行列中，看他表情甚是認真的端詳著畫家的作畫手法。

對我這個美術科班的人來說，要像街頭畫家在那麼短的時間內畫完一張人像，也是需要一番練習的。我對我所見的景象非常著迷，覺得真是一幅街頭寫生或攝影的好題材。

他搖了搖頭，好像喃喃說了一句什麼話，便扯扯狗鍊，準備要走了。大概是他剛剛看畫看得太認真，引起了畫家的留意，出聲招呼他：

「先生，您想要畫張像嗎？只要二十分鐘哦！彩色黑白都可以！」

那個畫家也很年輕，非常積極的想要拉個生意上門。我站在街角專注的看著奧貝斯坦先生的回答和表情。

人來人往的菜市場，加上我的距離較遠，其實我聽不清楚他們的對話。我看到奧貝斯坦先生好像陷入了極大的猶豫中，站在那裡不知是不是要給他畫。他一度在畫家面前的板凳上坐下，不過幾秒鐘，還是站起來，一陣推託之後，牽著狗走了。畫家露出了莫可奈何的表情，不像是為了少賺一張而遺憾，大概是覺得這個人太不乾脆了吧。

我繼續跟在他後面。他還在菜市場裡面閒逛著，好像沒有要馬上回家的意思。雨果不時的被路邊的烤香腸或是肉攤吸引，站住不肯動，垂涎的看著攤子上像手臂那麼粗的各式臘腸和剛剛烤好的香腸配酸菜。可能是怕雨果老是吃不到會很失望，奧貝斯坦先生在一個攤子前面停下來，買了一些臘腸。老闆娘的臉色不太好看，就我觀察是因為他買的太少，還要求要把臘腸切碎的緣故。

雨果看到奧貝斯坦先生手上的臘腸，顧不得往前走，興奮的一直在他腳邊蹭。奧貝斯坦先生站住腳，低下頭去小聲的斥責了雨果幾句話。雨果乖乖的垂下耳朵，跟在主人身邊。不過幾秒鐘，仍然不死心的試圖靠近主人另一隻手上提著的臘腸。

奧貝斯坦先生據你說是個非常愛狗的人，不過此刻我卻以為他對狗並沒有我想像中的縱容。一人一狗正在小小的拉扯中緩慢前進，漸漸的走出了菜市場，往離這裡很近的帝政公園方向移動著。

出了菜市場，我便無所掩蔽，可能很快就被發現我在跟蹤他。可是我的好奇心令我無法就此放棄。我大膽的推測他們可能會去公園曬曬太陽，然後讓雨果吃點心，如果要假裝遇到的話，就在公園遇到好了。於是我轉進一條小巷，抄近路趕在他們前面。

正當我愉快的準備從巷子中小跑步出來過馬路，眼看公園大門就在馬路對面的時候，我卻迎面撞到一個人，一陣狗吠中，我被咬了，沒站穩一屁股跌坐在地上。

「啊，真是對不起！您還好嗎？要不要送您去醫院？」

被我撞到的人低下頭來查看我的狀況。我抬起頭來，正巧與一雙天藍色的眼睛相對而視，我愣住了。過了一兩秒才反應過來。

「啊……奧貝斯坦先生……」

「咦？米爾哈森先生嗎？真是不好意思！」

奧貝斯坦先生一隻手拉住十分興奮的狗，一面彎下身想把我扶起來。我坐著緩了口氣，低頭去看看我的腿有沒有被咬傷。褲子並沒有被咬壞，但是小腿卻被咬了一個洞，血慢慢的滲出來。我過了好一陣子才漸漸的感覺小腿開始痛起來。心中暗笑著，這就是太過好奇的下場吧。奧貝斯坦先生已經招來計程車，扶著我進去，他自己也帶著雨果上車，直奔醫院。

我坐在診療室裡讓護士給我擦藥包紮，小腿腫起來，也許這個傷口得過個十天半個月才會完全好。

奧貝斯坦先生不發一語的站在我身旁，默默聽著醫生一面檢查我的傷勢，一面大罵首都特區開放平民養寵物是一件錯誤的政策。

「你看你看，滿地狗大便不說，還經常有人被狗咬傷！市政府那些人是腦袋變醬糊了嗎？怎麼都不知道這種嚴重性？」

其實我的腿傷只有一個小洞，打過針，擦點藥再包紮也就沒事了。不過這個醫生像是不吐不快一樣，硬是嘮嘮叨叨了將近二十分鐘，從開放養寵物政策到禁止安樂死的嚴重爭議，還有首都特區的電車路線調整，都變成他批評的對象。

醫生以為，很多平民不見得自己已經有好的生活品質，卻要養寵物，讓環境更髒亂，更甚者，「這是製造社會問題」。

「可是生活品質的好壞跟頭銜階級應該沒有必然的關係吧。」在包紮結束後，奧貝斯坦先生一面扶著我走出診療室，一面回頭拋下這一句話。

「話是這麼說啦，但……」醫生好像還想辯解些什麼，不過我們已經走遠了，

他一直將我送到家門口。一路上他很少說話，甚至也很少看我。我知道他對雨果咬了我這件事有十足十的誠意表示歉意負責，但是這誠意卻帶著一種特別的冷淡。今天如果我不是瑪格麗特的同學，不知道他對我的態度是否會有些不同。

……

米爾哈森如往常一樣，六點半準時醒來，夢中的景象逐漸如潮水般從他的記憶中退去。他神清氣爽的走進浴室盥洗刮鬍子，昨天黑夜裡的一切事情彷彿都暫時隱藏在理智的面紗下，輪廓模糊隱約，變得不再尖銳。

朋友們對米爾哈森最多的評語就是誠實。因為誠實知道自己的能力和極限，他並不害怕挑戰，他總是巧妙的讓每一次挑戰變成合理的長進，而不是因為拒絕面對自己的缺點而死耗著時間卻達不到要求。又因為他的誠實，使得朋友們有時候因為他的直言不諱而感到些許不安。但是大家總認定他是沒有惡意的。

七點鐘走進樓下咖啡館。他夾著報紙坐在靠落地窗邊習慣的位置，等著侍者替他送上早餐。

「先生您早，請問您要些什麼？」一個低沉的女人聲音在他耳畔響起。他正忙著看報紙，因此不假思索，眼睛抬都不抬的回答：

「咖啡，不加糖，還有炒蛋和火腿，奶油吐司。謝謝。」

女人轉身走了。米爾哈森繼續翻著報紙。過了一會兒他想起來好像沒見過這個女侍。抬起頭看到熟悉的侍者站在吧台咖啡機那裡正在忙碌，至於那位女侍只看到背影，正在其他桌前替客人點單。

「米爾哈森先生，您的早餐。」侍者替他送來東西了。他對著侍者使了個眼色，對方彎下身來問道：

「請問有什麼問題嗎？」

「那位女侍是新來的嗎？」

「是啊，她今天第一次來上班。看起來挺熟練的。」

「她叫什麼名字？」

「費里奇。海迪‧費里奇。以前在大戶人家當過僕人，資歷很不錯。」

「哦？那為什麼來咖啡館做個普通的女侍呢？你知道嗎？」

「據她說是來打發個時間。」侍者微微一笑，收起托盤走了。

他慢慢的吃著奶油吐司，一面打量著新來的女侍。確實，雖然是第一天上班，但是在桌邊穿梭服務卻相當熟練。她半長的黑褐色頭髮挽成一個優雅的髻，用一個深藍色的燈心絨布髮夾固定住，上身穿著白襯衫，下半身繫著到腳踝的長圍裙，穿的是寬管的黑長褲。不知怎的，這個女侍的出現令他有點不安。

「您需要什麼？先生？」

一個好的侍者，似乎要練就背後長眼睛的功力。那女侍機警的回過頭來，捕捉到米爾哈森好奇的目光。他正想轉頭假裝沒事，她已經靠過來了。

「聽說您是新來的，這個……很高興認識您。」

「謝謝。很高興為您服務。我聽歐伯先生說您是常客。」

她也不過就站在他的桌子和鄰桌的中間，他卻覺得這個距離有很強的壓迫感。這位費里奇女士年紀大約也有三十來歲，眼睛大大的，看不出是世故還是純真，那張還談不上滄桑的臉孔上掛著職業性的微笑。

「其實我沒有什麼事情。您去忙吧。謝謝。」米爾哈森也對著費里奇女士露出職業性的笑容。

走出咖啡館的時候，強勁的寒風撲面，可是他覺得臉上熱熱的。他豎起大衣的領口，想要遮住自己的表情。

同事在學校裡很高興的跟他談起設計系系友會的籌備進度。對方說現在還在世的歷屆系主任都聯絡上了。

「還在世的？」米爾哈森笑了起來。

「年紀最大的今年有九十歲囉。我們唸書的時候他就退休好多年啦。還好他一直住在學校附近，不然怎麼叫一個老人家遠道奔波啊。」

「老人家不只他一個吧。」

「他之後的幾位系主任現在都已經過世了。就我看，他那一輩的人才，也差不多就只剩他一位啦。再來就是前幾年剛退休的那位了。」

那位高壽的教授，想必現在很寂寞吧。米爾哈森這麼想著。他連這位老教授的面都沒見過，他可以想像，也許系友會當天是他們第一次也是最後一次的相見。

米爾哈森那天下班回家的路上發現自己的一個零錢包不見了。雖然裡面的零錢不多，但那皮包卻是一個紀念品。他走在路上慢慢的思索，究竟可能掉在何處。

走到公寓門口，發現有人在搬家。有新住戶要搬進來。他在玄關側身讓搬著家具的工人先走。那張長椅很舊，沒有什麼精神的材質，表面蒙著的布面有明顯的磨損，外面小貨車上堆著幾樣稀少的桌椅和一個瘦弱的衣櫃，看起來人口簡單。

他走上樓梯，意外的，費里奇女士站在他的大門口。


	2. Chapter 2

……

你小心翼翼的觀察我小腿上的狗咬傷，撇著嘴巴皺著眉頭，好像傷口就長在你身上一樣。

「牠怎麼會咬你？」你睜大了清澄的綠眼睛問我。

傷口已經不痛了，除了洗澡的時候有些難過以外，我記得的只是被咬那一瞬間錯愕和驚嚇的感覺。那讓我第二天起床以後全身痠痛。

「對了，這個星期五是轉系申請的期限哦，你資料準備的怎麼樣了？」

我笑而不答。不知怎的，我想要讓你驚訝一下。我已經跟設計系主任約好下週一面談了。

你目光凝注在我臉上，若有所思的搖了搖頭，嘆了口氣：

「保羅，你知道嗎？我覺得你長得好像你大姐。而且她過世了以後我越來越這麼覺得。那感覺，就好像……就好像她用某種方式活在你身上一樣。」

「哦。不，不要這樣說。她是她，我是我。我轉系也跟她沒有關係。」莫名的不悅從心頭悄然湧現。雖然我裝做不在乎這樣的話。

「也許以後你會遇到一個和我很像的人，你就不會訝異了。」

……

幾乎就在同一瞬間，費里奇轉過身來看著走上樓梯的米爾哈森。

「啊，您，您有什麼事情嗎？」他伸手鬆鬆圍巾，小心的問道。

費里奇沒有穿大衣，不像是從外面剛進來的。她謹慎的笑了起來：

「您早上在我們店裡掉了這個。我們到中午才發現。是歐伯先生告訴我您住在這裡的。」

她拿起自己的手提包，翻了一會，將他的零錢包遞給他。他遲疑了一下子才接過來。

「謝謝您。」

「我想，您遺失了這個錢包一定很心急，所以就趕快送過來了。」

「嗯。」

兩人間陷入了客氣的尷尬中。幾秒鐘後米爾哈森打破了沉默：

「天氣這麼冷，您要不要進來喝杯熱飲料再走？也算是我的一番謝意。」

費里奇有點僵硬的一面搓手一面笑著回答：

「哦……這個……不用了……」

「您還有事情要忙嗎？」

「呃……其實我今天正好搬進來……我馬上要回去整理東西……您的好意我心領了。」

見對方這樣堅持，米爾哈森也就不再勉強。他走上前去掏出鑰匙，笑著說：

「那，以後您就是我的鄰居了。請問您住在哪一層？」

「就在樓下，左邊，二之一。」

「總之還是謝謝您。我喜歡您的手提包，花色很漂亮。」

費里奇像個小女孩一樣握緊了手上的包包，一直等到米爾哈森進門後才轉身下樓。

米爾哈森關上大門，仍然隱約聽到樓梯間傳來工人搬東西的聲音。這棟公寓很老舊了，米爾哈森卻喜歡上了它的質樸和柔和。他打開朝街的窗戶，刺骨的冷風鑽進屋內，他往下張望，看到搬家的小貨車已經完成了工作，正待發動離去。

關上窗戶，脫掉大衣和圍巾。答錄機閃著留言的信號燈。他暫時不想去聽。

……

有人說，學藝術的人需要戀愛作為他的靈感之神。不管他愛的是他的愛人或只是愛情本身。

我不只一次自問我是否曾經真心喜愛愛情本身。甚至我始終懷疑我究竟有沒有經歷過愛情。

第一個令我臉紅心跳的人，就在我轉系之後出現了。

我不知道為什麼男人的身體這麼令我砰然心動。當他走進教室，環視著大家，等到大家都就定位，他便依照老師的指示脫下衣服擺好姿勢，然後靜靜的站在那裡，一直到下課鐘響。

你總是冷靜迅速的在素描紙上打草稿，當第二節下課鐘響的時候，你已經畫了七八成出來。而我，卻站在那裡遲遲無法下筆。

你不只一次探頭過來關心我的進度，卻對我眼神中的焦慮視若無睹。

「你動作好慢！以前你畫靜物或是畫人像也沒有這麼慢啊！」

他聽見了你不加修飾的話語，目光若有似無的朝我們這裡飄過來。

「拉貝納特小姐，請不要在上課時間講話！米爾哈森先生，有什麼問題請直接提出來好嗎？」

老師提高音量制止我們的交談。你無可奈何的一甩頭，繼續露出銳利的眼神回到你的作業上。

同學們陸陸續續已經完成課堂上的要求，收拾東西回家了。教室裡最後只剩下我跟他。但是當天的作業一定要當天繳的。我狠下心腸說道：

「對不起，您可以讓我多畫五分鐘嗎？馬上就好了。」

他轉頭看到老師已經放棄繼續盯我，離開了教室，於是從站台上低下頭親切的笑著說：

「沒關係。你畫到好為止。」

我感激的一抬頭，臉驀然紅透了，像是把方才的混亂心緒一次都倒出來一樣。

我不顧作業好壞，只想快快結束這種凍結的距離。他繼續保持著剛才的姿勢，只是唇邊多了一絲迷人的微笑，好像是為我保留的。我有種獲得秘密的雀躍感。

畫完後我跟他一同去學校餐廳吃東西。此後，每到人體素描課，我都留到最晚走。一個半月以後，他在收拾穿衣的時候，吻了我。

……

零錢包裡的東西並沒有短少。米爾哈森一面不知所云的翻弄著完好如初的零錢包，一面抽菸。

費里奇的髮色是黑褐色的，樓梯間的光線令那髮絲有一種金紅色的光澤。其實他本來是想要稱讚她頭髮美麗的，但是話到口邊突然猶豫起來，怕她以為自己輕浮，只好轉移成她的手提包好看。

稱讚她的手提包雖然並非本意，但也不至於是什麼違心之論。只是她的手提包就像樓下的舊家具那樣，總是嫌黯淡了些。

熄了香菸，米爾哈森收拾廚房的垃圾準備把垃圾送到公寓一樓集中處理的地方。剛一打開大門走到樓梯口，就看到樓下左邊的那一間，門大開，燈是亮著的。

他機警的退了一步，觀察樓下在忙些什麼。

有個他沒見過的男人，顯然不是這裡的住戶，戴上帽子準備下樓，費里奇站在門口，穿著睡袍，一隻手夾著香菸正低頭數著鈔票，表情很冷漠。

「沒錯，就這麼多。」費里奇說話的聲音跟白天那個親切的侍者或是傍晚那個靦腆的新鄰居大異其趣，她的聲音本就低沉，此時聽起來在堅決中竟有一種奇特的性感。

「海迪……」那男人欲言又止。

「不准你叫我的名字。就這樣了。」費里奇揮揮手上的那疊鈔票。

兩個人形式化的互吻一下臉頰道別。男人的腳步和背影都透著深深的失望。費里奇卻沒有馬上關門進屋，反而倚在門口，不知在想些什麼。當一樓玄關大門關上的時候，費里奇猛然抬起頭來，正好與米爾哈森的視線相觸。

兩人都不知該說什麼好，卻沒有當即轉頭離開。米爾哈森提著垃圾袋站在樓梯口往下看，費里奇雙手環胸，接住他的目光。過了幾秒，費里奇的香菸燒到手指，她慌張的甩了甩手，這才開口，收回視線：

「您下來倒垃圾？」

「是的。」米爾哈森走下樓梯，「您剛搬來，知道垃圾要放哪裡嗎？」

「這個……我不清楚。您可以告訴我嗎？」

米爾哈森走到費里奇面前，狹窄的過道上兩人靠的甚近。

「就在一樓樓梯口後面有一道門，從那個門進去可以走到公寓後面，垃圾就放那裡，晚上會有車來收。」

與她擦肩而過的瞬間，他聞到一陣熟悉的柚子香味，猛然令他心跳起來。費里奇似乎也有點尷尬於自己穿著睡袍，下意識的拉了拉領口。

「您說一樓後面有一道門？」

「是的。」

費里奇欲言又止，最後笑著說：

「那我明天早上過去看看吧。剛搬來，什麼都不曉得。」

兩人都像是下定了很大決心一樣，各自轉身去了。

……

柚子的香味。

你說這是今年春夏的最新款，然後把香水瓶炫燿給我看。

湖綠的瓶身，瓶口裝飾著一個霧面的葉子。你迫不及待的打開瓶子，噴了我一身。

「喂喂喂！這是女性香水的味道啊，你怎麼拿來噴我身上？」

我閃躲著，但香水如霧如雨，還是落在我身上。

「我打包票你會喜歡！」你神秘的收起了香水瓶，背起書包往餐廳去了。

今天是這學期最後一堂人體素描課了，我卻沒有想要快點見他一面的焦急和渴望。滿身柚子味的我忽然害羞起來，慢吞吞的走上空無一人的樓梯，冷不防的他從後面趕上來，抱住我。

「保羅！」

我被這突如其來的舉動驚得呆了。他將臉頰貼著我的，我清楚的聽見他的呼吸，溫熱的氣息從耳邊穿過，隨之而來的誘惑令我心慌起來。

「今天……今天是最後一堂課了………」

「留下來好不？不要去上課了……」

「不，這樣不行……」

我轉過身正面對著他，他滿眼閃動著渴望的光彩。那裡有一個漩渦，立刻就要將我吸住，吞噬，再沒頂。

「你這樣是要把我逼瘋……我要你………」

他哀求。捧著我的臉親吻我。

「就不能等到下課嗎？才幾個小時……」

我想掙脫他，他卻使出力氣想要捉住我。我被他的舉動微微的激怒了，也用力甩掉他的手，後退幾步。我想要馬上上樓，然而他的眼神卻令我難以舉步。

我凝望著，動搖了。然而他眼神中的光彩和渴望漸漸黯淡下來，終於轉身離去。

我走進素描教室的時候，絕大多數的同學都已經就定位了。我低頭夾好畫紙，從盒子裡拿出炭條，發現周圍的同學沒有一個在畫畫，反都露出怪異的表情往門口看去。

我轉過身，視線跨過你的肩膀，朝門口看去。他已經站在門口，卻拒絕踏進來，有意無意的望著我，表情有著些微的焦躁，跟他平時隨和敬業的態度極為不同。我心虛的低下視線，不敢再多看他一秒。

正忐忑著，老師進來了。在老師錯愕的眼光下，他再也不能用沉默堅持什麼，跟著老師身後走進教室，迅速脫下衣服，走上站台。

腦中漲漲的，他的擁抱令我心神不寧。鼻子裡聞到的柚子香水中有種低沉的香調不斷的提醒我，他的，和我的，那不可知的些什麼。我被這樣的幻覺逼的快要流淚，握著炭條的手指微微顫抖。

「快畫啊，已經過了二十分鐘你在幹什麼？」你突然附耳過來，香水的氣味再次重覆著割裂我的神經。

你真的不知道我在想什麼嗎？親愛的瑪格麗特，為什麼你不能看出我的不安呢？當你用那樣純真的眼神看進我的瞬間，只讓我當場感到羞愧欲死。

若是你能了解又如何？我悲哀的想著。今天或許是我的某種死祭。我放下炭筆，咕噥了一聲說要去上廁所，暫時離開了教室。

我把自己反鎖在廁所裡，想要自慰。然而我試了一分鐘便沮喪的放棄了。在一室慘白瓷磚的嘲笑下，我拉上褲拉鍊，在鏡子前面像是改過自新那麼努力的洗手。然後，我故意輕快的回到教室去。

同學紛紛繳出作業了。我胡亂的敷衍著塗抹畫面，不再有我所矜持的那份精細。我發現教室越來越空，猛不防，一隻手搭在我的肩膀上。

「我先走了。你加油啊，保羅！」

隔著薄薄的襯衫，我碰觸到你的體溫，即便你下兩秒便離開了教室，手掌的印子仍舊辣辣的貼在我肩膀上。你走了，我更加孤立無援。

「米爾哈森先生，我不知道你要畫到幾點鐘，我沒有那麼多時間跟你耗，今天六點前把作業送到辦公室來。」你走了以後沒有多久，老師很不悅的丟下這句話，帶上了教室的門。

我把炭條折成兩半，放回盒子裡，轉身就去洗手。水嘩啦嘩啦的流著，逐漸的，有如從我手上沖下的炭屑隨著水捲進排水孔，我被他的渴望所牽引捲動。

不再畏懼周圍石膏像的注目，只有初次交歡的喘息滯黏在畫架間的空隙裡。

……

倒完垃圾，走上樓梯，二之一那間的門已經關上，門縫裡沒有光亮透出，裡面的人可能已經熄燈休息或是外出。

樓梯間彷彿還迴盪著菸草與香水混合的氣息。經過樓梯間的短短幾秒，米爾哈森閉上眼睛，想要分辨出這是哪一牌的香菸。他情不自禁的幻想費里奇是用什麼樣的姿態與表情吸菸的。

樓上自己門裡面電話在響，打斷了他出神的片刻。他顧不得在這老舊的樓梯上快跑會發出咯吱的腳步聲，跨著大步上三樓進門去。

「您好，這裡是保羅‧米爾哈森。」

「米爾哈森先生，是我。」尖尖細細的嗓音從那頭傳過來，是他的秘書，「剛剛有一位女士打電話到您辦公室這裡說要找您，我說您已經下班了。」

「對方沒有留話嗎？」

「她只說有點私事想聯絡您，還一直強調是不太重要的事情。我跟她說可以明天上午再打來。她說了聲謝謝就掛掉了。因為我覺得她好像有點著急，所以才現在通知您。」

不是最近的案主，也不是生意上往來的對象。如果是這些人，他可靠的秘書自會替他處理。他想了一想，問道：

「那位女士長什麼樣子？」

「呃，我沒有見過，就是看起來四十出頭，短頭髮，頭髮顏色像是黑的，講話聲音很清脆。」

「那我大概曉得了，謝謝你。早點休息吧。」

米爾哈森不敢再去追問外貌上的細節。他的秘書一向不過問老闆的私生活，略為寒喧幾句便掛斷了電話。

是她嗎？他聽見自己的心跳撲撲的加速起來。

……

是你嗎？

當我想要辨別這聲音的時候，只剩下空曠的走廊上急促的腳步聲逐漸遠去。

我寧可相信前一刻真的是你在那裡慘叫了一聲。我羞赧的起身，掙開他的懷抱。方才熾熱的慾望逐漸離開我的身心。

他不解的看著我好一會兒，並沒有追問什麼，終於沉默的穿上衣服離去。我想要再跟他多說一句話，也變的怪異可笑起來。

仲夏的夕陽將殘未殘的如此頹麗，透過教室的玻璃窗暈開在我的身上。我站起身，在教室中漫無目標的轉了一圈。我看到你珍愛的霧面銀色筆盒放在你方才的畫架下，驀然間了解了剛才必然是你回來找東西。

我帶著這個筆盒離開學校去吃晚餐。本來想要明天上課時間交給你，這筆盒卻像是在我書包裡擺錯了位置一樣，行走間總發出一種碰撞的聲音，我想了想，不想再將你喜愛的事物多留一晚，決定當晚就送還給你。我的手觸摸著冰冷的，銀灰的，樸素的筆盒表面，並沒有私自打開來看。我知道裡面藏著的都是些什麼。

……

第二天上午，秘書說的那位神秘女士，並沒有再打電話來。這令他覺得有些安心。

奧丁藝術學院設計系館的大門外，已經正式貼出了系友會活動的華麗海報。雖然距離系友會開幕酒會，還有整整兩個月的時間，然而這一切像是無聲的緊張倒數，遠在他方的系友們，有些已經訂好船票即將起程回來了。

新鄰居搬來後，米爾哈森在短短兩週內，不只一次的在樓梯間或玄關碰見那位拜訪費里奇女士的落寞男人。雖然他們之間未曾交換過隻字片語，但是見了幾次面，不免多留意了起來。

這次見到他是第四次了。從玄關走上樓梯的男人看起來與其說是怯懦，不如說是謹慎。從三樓的樓梯間往下望，可以看到這男人小羊皮外套那有些髒皺的領子，還有他摘下帽子時露出的微禿頭頂。正要出門的米爾哈森靠在樓梯間的欄杆上，默默的端詳這個客人。

按了幾次門鈴，費里奇女士沒有應門。那男人焦慮起來，多按了幾次。米爾哈森戴上帽子，一面戴手套一面走下樓梯。

男人見到他，趕緊戴上帽子，那慌張的樣子好像是他對自己的禿頭感到自卑一樣。米爾哈森對他友善的笑一笑，在狹窄的走廊上擦身而過，卻不小心從那男人的手中碰落了一個紙包。

米爾哈森對著男人做出歉意的微微鞠躬，便下樓去了。他感受到男人戒慎的目光一直跟在自己背後直到他走出公寓。

晚上忙完工作回到家的時候已經是十點多了。走進公寓大門時，米爾哈森想起昨晚秘書提到的那通電話，於是顧不得頭上肩上還有雪花，站在玄關信箱前，拿出了行動電話撥到事務所想要聽聽看有沒有新的留言。

冰冷機械般的女聲自動回答他並沒有新的留言。他沒等語音說完，就切掉了電話。接著他抬頭便看到自己的信箱裡插了一個小紙包。

紙包上粗率的筆跡寫著「 An Frau Heidi Felicci 」 ( 致海迪費里奇女士 ) ，此外便什麼都沒寫了。他端詳著這投錯了的包裹，沒有將它改投入二之一的信箱，卻帶著它走上二樓，按下二之一的門鈴。

門裡面，傳來費里奇女士的問句：「請問是哪位？」

「我是樓上的鄰居。」

門霍然開了。屋裡並沒有很好的照明，昏暗的讓人有些不適。她抬頭有些詫異的望著這個意外的客人。

「這個……我想是您的東西。」

費里奇側著頭想了想，沒有馬上接過紙包，卻示意請米爾哈森進來。米爾哈森從她身後一眼就看到那張暗舊的長沙發。

「請坐。請問您要喝些什麼？」

「謝謝您的好意，我只是來送個東西，不需要這麼麻煩吧？」米爾哈森站著如此想好了妥貼的應對，卻沒有把這話說出來。他只覺得因為許多說不上來的理由，他對眼前的女人有著強烈的好奇心，想多知道一點關於她的事情。

他還沒做出選擇，一杯熱茶已經端到面前。茶盛在細瓷流雲紋的茶杯裡，相當有質感，可以傳家的那種好瓷器。這瓷器溫潤的光澤彷彿在堅持著什麼，跟屋裡其他的東西顯得格格不入。

茶葉本身普通，但因為沖泡的時機得宜，口感倒也不錯。

「謝謝。」米爾哈森坐在長沙發上，看到費里奇女士有點緊張的在他對面坐下。她披著暗灰色的披肩，正在想著該如何開口。

「茶很好，茶具也很漂亮。」

「那是我的結婚禮物。是一個我敬愛的女士送的。」

「她選禮物的眼光真好。」

「不過因為是很久以後才補送的，我收到以後沒有多久就跟我丈夫分居了。」費里奇露出憐愛的眼光，細細凝視著精美的茶杯，「所以這不應該叫做結婚禮物，應該叫做分居紀念。」

不等米爾哈森接口，她繼續說下去：

「我們也見過好幾次面了，可以請教您的大名嗎？」

「我以為歐伯先生跟您說過了。我是保羅‧米爾哈森。」

「嗯……不瞞您說，從我第一天見到您就覺得您非常眼熟，好像在哪裡見過。」

米爾哈森故作輕鬆的笑笑，等著對方繼續往下說。

「您說您姓米爾哈森？真巧，我丈夫他母親的娘家也姓米爾哈森。」

「真是讓您見笑了，這是個相當普通的姓氏。」他一面回答，一面懷疑是否他們之間要繼續維持這樣半冷不熱的交談。

「要菸嗎？」看到客人微笑著搖頭，費里奇自顧自的點起香菸。在她遞菸的時候，米爾哈森又再度聞到那柚子的香水味。

「其實您也讓我有種熟悉的感覺。」

他衝口而出，根本來不及後悔。他不無驚悸的想著，都是因為香水害他如此。

「哦？您覺得我哪裡令您熟悉了？頭髮？眼睛？」費里奇像是在自言自語。

「這個……說不上來……」他窘的有些急了，「我想是您說話有些費沙腔調吧。我曾在那裡生活過好幾年，那裡的口音令我印象很深刻。」

「您聽起來像是奧丁本地出生長大的，您的口音很純正也很優雅，倒是不像曾在費沙生活多時的樣子。其實我也是奧丁人，只是十來歲的時候就搬到費沙去住了，這一兩年才回來故鄉。啊，水開了，請您等一下。」

趁著費里奇走到廚房去的片刻，米爾哈森以他專業的眼光把這屋裡仔細梭巡了一遭。格局空間跟他那一間幾乎是一樣的，然而整個擺設卻只讓人覺得她過著並不寬裕的窘迫生活。有些還沒拆封的東西堆在牆邊，因為實在貧瘠，連稱之為雜亂都沒有辦法成氣候。客廳裡有一個書架，上面放了幾份報紙和便宜的雜誌，還有一本厚厚的書：精裝本的奧貝斯坦元帥評傳。

這本書並不是擺好看的，有點捲的書頁角落證明了確實有人經常的翻閱，還插了五六張書籤在裡面。

正在他想要走過去把書拿起來看看時，費里奇出來了。她坐回椅子上，在他面前毫不避忌的低頭拆包裹。

「您見過他了。他就是我的丈夫。這裡面其實也沒有什麼希奇的。這是我昨天要他幫我找的東西。對了，米爾哈森先生，請問您是工程師嗎？」

「不，我是設計師，商業設計，也做過一點景觀和建築，不過已經很久沒弄了。」

「啊，您在費沙待過！那麼，您聽說過瑪格麗特‧拉貝納特女士吧。這茶具就是她送的。」費里奇跟一堆包裝紙奮戰的當中，還不忘抬起頭對他露出興奮的微笑。

「我想我打攪太久了，真是不好意思。」他口中一面如此道歉，一面挪動著身體。

「真的嗎？您要回去了？那真是可惜。」費里奇失望的放下手上的東西，

「其實不瞞您說，我剛下班，如果您不介意的話，我們可以改天再聊。」

紙包裡面只是一兩本書，還有個舊舊的小風鈴。米爾哈森不願意多看那些東西，緩緩站起身。沒想到費里奇立即便搶在他身前站起來，兩個人隔著不寬的茶几，距離變的格外近。

「那我今天就不多留您了……但是……請您，您一定要再來這裡喝茶！我這裡總是歡迎您的！」

久居在這個冷漠的都市裡，米爾哈森有點招架不住這麼熱切的送別，臉頰不禁微微泛紅。那熱切已經超越兩人真實的關係本身，就是這麼平白無故的烘烤著冰冷的玄關和樓梯間。

走進自己的公寓，完全相同的格局裡裝著自己的家具和一切，米爾哈森猛然有種錯亂感。十分之一秒裡他以為自己走進原來的地方，像是個迷宮，沒有出路的。不知為何那女人貧乏的傢俱卻引起他豐富以此自豪的想像力。

很久沒有對一個女人有這樣的感覺了。他默默的想著。他的幻想飄過門廊，轉進臥室，在想像中編造著費里奇臥室裡會有的一切。

也許她在那臥室裡，噴上那柚子香水，跟那個禿頭的男人做愛。或者是跟別人。

甚至是那個奧貝斯坦。

……

醒了。

恍惚中，熾白的陽光從百葉窗簾的縫隙射進辦公室，正就照在我的頭臉上。我伏在繪圖桌上，雖然無法睜眼，眼前卻茫茫浮現伊利亞的影子。

他在氣我。他氣我昨天叫他送芳婷回家，把他支開。他總認為這是我在用冷漠拒絕他。

他總相信我是喜怒反覆無常的人，應該說這樣的偏執是他自己這麼編造的。他總是疑心我將會對他不忠實。

忠實。他的疑心本身就是一種不忠實。可是你不同。你堅定的愛著那個保羅。

我感覺到有人在撫摸我的頭髮。手指溫柔地穿過我頭頂的髮絲，輕輕撩撥著。額前的頭髮散下，蓋在眼睛上，我微微睜眼，陽光浸潤了頭髮像鮮血一樣湧進我的視野中。

是你吧。我猜測著。你的手掌在我頭上印著若有似無的重量，手指糾結著髮，那糾結也是若有似無的，從不扯痛我。直到你的手指觸到我的額頭，那手指先是矜持的輕輕一縮，然後，逐漸大膽的在我的額頭和臉頰上挪動起來。

你不敢太用力，怕把我弄醒。輕得像是以手代眼，耐心探索起來。連一個毛細孔都不願意放過那樣輕緩的探索，又重得像是想要就這麼把你的手與我的臉合而為一。

柚子香味再度飄進我的鼻腔，我的胸口好像突然有了一片草原，草葉上結滿了露珠，帶著濕潤的芬芳。

我重新闔上微睜的眼，讓血色的光線暫且退卻。在那個芬芳的草原上，我見到了你，你的眼中閃動著未曾有過的嫵媚……

你的手突然抽走了。下一秒卻用力推著我的肩膀叫道，「喂，醒醒吧。你怎麼睡在這裡？」

我不得已只好抬起頭來。繪圖桌邊站的是你，手垂在身側微微的顫抖著，彷彿它們犯過罪。我定定看著你，你神色驚慌，蒼白，羞怯，那並不是來自撫摸我臉頰的奇妙片刻。

你問我伊利亞和芳婷怎麼都沒有來上班。你並不是真的關心他們今天在做什麼，卻是因為自己的無助而想要在這辦公室裡找個第三者。

我回答你說他們一個今天請假，一個昨天熬夜今天白天不會來。

你坐到自己的位置上，打開電腦要開始工作。那是掩飾，我看得出來。我突然發現我已經很久沒有這樣看清楚你的模樣，你的身材。我好像到今天才發現你究竟有多高，你的肩膀長成什麼形狀。你坐在稍高的圓凳上，膝蓋微微繃直，腳尖輕觸地板。那展現出你結實的小腿線條，好看極了。

訝異於你居然已經是個如此美麗也如此真實的女人。我老是記得你學生時代乾瘦像個小男孩的樣子。可是看看現在的你，豐滿，成熟，芬芳，是一朵盛放的玫瑰。

為什麼不是昨天，也不是前天，卻是今天才察覺到你的改變？

我默默的思索著這個問題。思索的當中，開始感到有一種輕微的動搖。

「我們今天不要工作了吧。」我衝口而出，同時伸手握住你的臂膀，卻被你驚慌的甩開。我隱約的猜到了你為何今天看來跟之前不同。

我決定帶你出去逛逛。在帝政公園的樹蔭下，你對我承認了昨晚發生過的事情。

「保羅……昨天……我跟他……那樣……你知道的。」

你眼裡含淚，顯得脆弱。你假如真的愛他，為什麼會對這樣的肉體關係感到退縮？在你的眼中我看到，昨晚你只是應承了他的求歡，並沒有真的從中得到滿足。

我俯身下去親吻你的額頭。心裡彷彿有個小小的傷口。

我必當祈求你與那保羅得到幸福嗎？我感到疑惑，更感到不安。我發現自己並不在乎你享受了多少床榻間的樂趣。一個念頭閃過，令我震驚。

其實你正在不自覺的誘惑我。

因為我想要你。

……

那天之後，米爾哈森每天早上還是去樓下的咖啡館吃早餐，但是費里奇卻再也不做早班。而當他每天工作結束，冒著冰冷的寒風回到公寓，二之一的門縫下卻早已經熄了燈。

所以，那個喝茶的邀約，也只是一種熟練的應對進退。任何懂得此道的人，都說得出這樣的話。

米爾哈森不是看不開這一點，他沒有天真到這種程度，然而他卻隱隱渴望自己還能踏進那扇門。那書架上的奧貝斯坦元帥評傳他還沒看呢，還有，他想再看看那個細磁流雲紋的茶杯。

連下樓倒垃圾，他都會預期可能遇到費里奇。

他為自己沒來由的強烈好奇覺得苦惱。那費里奇與過去有種神秘連結，就在這個時刻，好像給了他一把藍鬍子城堡的鑰匙，讓他不斷的拉鋸著。

他知道他們不熟。他也知道他不是愛她，對她本人沒有情感的渴求。但他很清楚，費里奇絕對不是唯一的一把鑰匙。

低溫特報剛解除。氣象預報認為這應該是冬季結束前最後一次暴風雪了。米爾哈森決定去布倫伯利書店逛逛。

不是為了想買書，只是關心老鄰居是否安好一樣的心情。

布倫柏利書店就在他住的公寓樓下轉個彎，不到五十公尺的地方。進了門，店員朝他笑笑：

「奧丁大學出版社有一批建築史新書剛上架，您要不要看看？」

「一批？這麼多？」

「有建築史也有一些史學叢刊。」

米爾哈森不置可否的微笑，「我對建築史以外的東西也是有興趣的。」

店員呵呵一笑：「我知道您不喜歡看政治方面的書，不過最近有幾本傳記相當暢銷，寫的很中肯，就在歷史書那一區，您可以參考一下。」

胖胖的店員領著米爾哈森穿過狹小的書架間走道，「這批暴風雪前才進的，幾乎還沒人翻過。」

米爾哈森瞅著一排平裝本的新書，突然發現幾個眼熟的字：

「奧貝斯坦元帥評傳」

他指指這本書，問店員：「這也是新出的嗎？」

店員轉過頭來，端詳了一陣子：「不是新書，第一版是五年前發行的，那時候出精裝版，銷得有點差，上個月就用平裝平價版重出了，放在史學文庫系列。」

米爾哈森伸手抽出一本，聽著店員繼續說道：

「好書不一定好賣，這本書就是這樣。」

平裝版的紙質較差，同樣頁數的書本硬是輕了不少。封面的上光西卡紙簡單設計，跟同系列其他的學術著作一樣，完全不花俏，有一張奧貝斯坦元帥的照片，書名，作者是狄米特里‧修洛波夫，海尼森大學歷史研究所的特約研究員。

書店裡陸續有其他的客人前來。雖然每個人埋首閱讀，米爾哈森卻遲遲不敢就這麼公然的繼續翻閱下去。他抬起頭來左顧右盼，想確定周圍沒有別人注意他的舉動。他吸了一口氣，打開扉頁。

全書附圖不多，都集中在中間的夾頁裡。米爾哈森好像看恐怖片的小孩，啪啦啪啦的翻過那些照片。然後，鬆了一口氣，帶著這本書走向櫃檯。

「先生，結帳。」

「您不看看別的嗎？」雖然胖但是活力十足的年輕店員熟練的掃描書本上的資料結帳，「今天假期，下午店裡還有朗讀會，詩人梅呂克要在這裡發表他剛得獎的詩集，不來聽聽嗎？」

「其實我今天只想買一本書。謝謝您。」

米爾哈森接過包妥的書本，付了帳。他是布倫柏利書店的老顧客了。除了這店員跟他很投緣，還有個店經理對他的讀書喜好瞭若指掌。正因為如此，他今天格外的窘。

手上提著那本書，米爾哈森漫無目的走在冬陽照耀的街道上。他總覺得，這本書是不能拿回家公然放在書架上跟其他的書一起擺著看的。

……

剛到費沙的時候，你拼命工作。而我跟伊利亞分手了。

你我在工部省擔任權限相當的職位，而且還互為職務代理人。

跟伊利亞的關係，我從未告訴過你，你也從不問我。我們在這個地方維持一種微妙的平衡和界線。然而我不知道你只是不願意說破，還是你視而不見？

離開奧丁前一天下午，我獨自回到母校，在校園裡漫步了一陣，還遇到了我們的系主任。她親切的與我話別。我突然沒來由的就在老師面前哭起來。

「我不曉得，人怎麼能去那麼遠的地方？距離好像再也沒有意義。我們都被這樣的距離割斷了。」

老師靜默著看我把眼淚擦乾。有個字叫做 Fernweh ，意思是渴望漂泊，憧憬遠遊，強烈之甚以至於那是種憂傷愁思。

曾經我也懷抱如此的憂愁，但是如今我只覺得空蕩蕩的。

我沒有去找伊利亞，是我預期他大約也不願意見我。走出校門，我抬頭望了一眼奧丁的天空，冬陽只有明亮，卻沒有熱度。沿著學校門口的馬路，走出兩條街口，我來到了波茨坦廣場，來到那家咖啡館前。自從布里傑過世後，我再也不曾踏進這家咖啡館一步。

我坐在你我曾坐過的那張桌子邊，隨便點了一個熱飲料，只是為了讓自己暫時遺忘那即將告別故鄉的驚慌。

咖啡館裡依然煙霧瀰漫，人們交談的聲音卻不會隨著時間不同而不同，儘管話題從未重複。咖啡館人很多，我沒有抬頭去注意週遭，只是自顧自的點了一根菸。腦中想的，都是伊利亞那冷漠的臉孔，好像別針扎入胸膛那樣。

我無法在那裡沉溺著。真正的抑鬱也許不是來自於他的冷淡，也不是傷逝飄忽遠去的愛情，而是我被迫在這裡埋葬了些什麼。 Fernweh ，為何渴望漂泊？為何憧憬遠方？紛紛思緒流轉，我想起了你，想起了布里傑，想起了你們都有過的絕望和痛苦，孤獨和失落。

走出那咖啡館，我竟不意在門口見到你。

「保羅，我找了你一下午。」你見到我，立刻上前來握住我的雙手。

「怎麼了？工部省有事情嗎？」我反射性的回答。

「不……不是……我只是，只是想找你一起去逛街。」

「好啊。你東西都收拾好運走了吧？」

「嗯。」

你我在街上漫步，竟沉默以對，整整兩個小時。你好像想要問我什麼，卻幾次欲言又止。

「我送你回家吧。」冬夜寒氣逼人，我開口說。你順從的跟著我回到你的小公寓裡。屋裡已經搬空，只剩下一些傢俱。

「留下來陪我好嗎？我從沒去過那麼遠的地方，我會怕。」

「明天我們坐同一班船啊。有什麼好怕的。快點睡吧，我也要回去了。」

你泫然欲泣，我卻突然狠下心來不想安慰你，不想知道你為什麼這樣害怕。關上門前，我只聽到你無助的坐在窗前哭。

也許這是最後一次走在這條路上。我突然理解到，我既已經在這條路上來回了無數次，即便以後不再回來，這條路的一切終究還是留在我的意識之中了。

許多年以後，你之於我，或是我之於你的意義，是否也會只存留在意識之中？

………

米爾哈森從書店出來，繞了住家附近一圈，畢竟不敵冰冷的空氣，還是回到公寓裡。在樓梯間，他遇到了久違的費里奇女士。

「啊！米爾哈森先生！好久不見了！上次才說要請您來我家喝茶，可是一直都沒機會遇到您。」費里奇很有活力，高聲對他打招呼，好像上次分別不是兩個月前而是兩天前。

「我想您最近應該也忙著吧。」米爾哈森對著她微笑。

「不說了不說了，不管怎樣，今天總是讓我捉到你了，來來來，我昨天才買了一些好茶。」她好像很久沒有遇過人那樣的興奮，而米爾哈森居然也從善如流的跟著她走到二樓去，他覺得就算有陷阱等著他，也得先滿足自己的童心和好奇再說。

一進門，已經與兩個月前大不相同。屋子油漆過了，薄荷綠的色調，呈現清爽的風味。傢俱還是那些舊的，但是卻擦洗乾淨，在加強的照明下，顯得不那麼寒酸了。擺設的方向位置都換了，地板上新舖著花樣別緻但材質普通的地毯。書架上還是沒什麼東西，那本精裝版奧貝斯坦元帥評傳還放在那裡，書籤都已經拔去。

「您先坐！我今天烤了蛋糕。」

費里奇把米爾哈森的大衣熟練的捲起來放到衣帽架上，隨即進了廚房準備茶具和點心。米爾哈森坐在沙發上，一時無事可做，就把手中的書拆開來翻閱。

他無法專心。整個屋子好像在提醒他什麼事情。雖然現在是白天，但壁爐的火正燒著，劈劈啪啪的火焰一下又一下的刺激他的神經。

「最近舊首都特區，尤其是東南區的旅館，聽說生意很好呢。」費里奇在廚房裡隨意的說著，「我有個遠房的親戚昨天跟我抱怨說她都訂不到靠近這裡的好房間。」

「喔，那是因為奧丁藝術學院設計系要開系友大會。明天就要開幕了。」米爾哈森回過神，接過她的話。

「您說奧丁藝術學院設計系？啊，我想起來了，瑪格麗特‧拉貝納特女士一個月前寫給我的信裡有提到。她現在應該已經到了吧。」

「到什麼？」米爾哈森微笑著問道。

「到這裡呀！她說活動結束後如果有空會來我這裡坐坐。」費里奇端著一個茶盤走出來，上面放著蛋糕和茶壺，「我好高興，年輕時候的朋友，一個一個都失了連絡，難得還有一個攀得上線。」

她先走到窗戶邊把窗簾拉上，客氣的解釋說，這是不想讓對面的人把屋裡看的一清二楚，這樣客廳就暗了下來。接著她坐在米爾哈森對面的沙發上，稍微理了理裙子上的皺摺，米爾哈森留意到她眼眶泛紅，彷彿就要落淚，不過，嘴角還是帶著笑的。

「喝茶啊！不要客氣！這是蘋果紅茶，希望您會喜歡！」費里奇察覺到自己的失態，連忙笑著為米爾哈森倒茶。

米爾哈森放下手中的書，接過茶杯。費里奇微微詫異的看著那本書，說道：

「奧貝斯坦元帥評傳？您也看這本書？」

「噢，剛剛在書店買的。」米爾哈森感覺自己的嗓子在顫抖。

費里奇蹙起眉頭，露出不可思議的表情，「您怎會買這本？」她起身走到書架邊，拿起她的那本精裝版，坐在米爾哈森身邊，遞給他看。

「書店店員說的，這是重出的平裝版，因為……因為精裝版銷路不好。」米爾哈森一邊說，一邊接過費里奇的書，輕輕撫摸著硬殼押花的封面。突然的，他看到一顆水珠落在封面上。

抬起頭，那是令人心驚的一雙淚眼，壁爐火焰閃動忽明忽暗的光影。他忘記了該拿出手帕什麼的紳士舉動，整個人好像跌進了虛空裡。

……

你竟然珍而重之地戴著那串項鍊，那串我的失敗作品。

那一刻我悲喜交集。十七歲的青春時光從眼前流過，項鍊似新似舊，發出一種燦爛魅惑的色澤。我訝異於竟有些什麼，能從我的意識裡走出，活活的，不矯飾，也不虛偽。

「你居然戴這玩意。」

你低下頭去，用手指勾住項鍊，帶著淚，笑著回答我：

「我覺得它沒有你想像的那麼醜。」

我想像的？突然有種難言的空虛與寂寥攫住了我。我望著你，就連我眼中的你也是我想像的嗎？總有些什麼應當是真實的吧。

我把我的嘴唇貼上了你的。這不是我第一次與人接吻，可是我告訴自己我永遠會記得你嘴唇獨一無二的溫度和唇角淚痕鹹鹹的味道。

因為只有這一刻我相信你是真實的。不再有想像的偽裝。就如同那十七歲做出來的項鍊，竟然沒有歲月的偽裝。

你不驚慌，那也是屬於我們默契的一部分嗎？然而你熱烈的回吻我，令我失落。我的吻是茫然與錯亂，你的吻卻是孤寂與渴望，本來就是不相投合的。我聽見我的內在好像有什麼小小的東西碎了。

於是我拿起酒杯走出門去。

……

然而，或許有什麼念頭就在那碎落的片刻甦醒了過來。從那一夜起，我告訴自己，時候到了，你我應當分道揚鑣，你無須分擔我生命的重量。

我知道你的親生父親此時突然出現在你的生活中，開始不由分說的依賴你，迫使你和你的哥哥去面對戰爭分離帶來的殘酷真相。

你經常深夜打電話找我，淚流滿面，告訴我你現在有多麼痛苦。我也知道你開始有了失眠和酗酒的問題。我默默的在旁看著，默默的聽你哭泣。我告訴自己，這一切我都無能為力。

正如布里傑過世，你只能來送葬一樣。

我當下殘忍的理解到，我們終究還是兩個互不相涉的生命。友誼，信任，忠貞，堅定，歸屬，不過還是這兩個互不相涉的生命之間的想像。

正如同布里傑應當如何活著，大家都以為他們懂。

我向工部省提出了辭呈。不久之後，我買了前鋒號宇宙船開往邊境星系的票，離開了費沙。

……

還有什麼好猶豫的？

米爾哈森迷亂的注視著費里奇的臉龐。這個女人，有太多他所不能理解的神奇，每個舉動都敲進他心裡某扇黑暗的門。

也不管想清楚了沒有，米爾哈森伸出手臂，毅然決然的將費里奇擁到胸前，低下頭吻她的嘴唇。她微微掙扎了一下，突然非常放鬆下來，開始很有意識的回應起米爾哈森的舉動。

同樣是在火爐前。

昏暗的室內，只有火爐閃著忽明忽暗的焰色。他們倒在沙發上，開始迅速替對方解開身上的衣物。米爾哈森貪心的吻著他不甚熟悉的女性身體，從心底那扇黑門湧出強烈的慾望，愛撫每個角落，她的乳房，她的大腿，她的小腹，還有她敏感的地方……

他忍著身上某處的漲痛，只想多探索一些時候。費里奇閉上眼睛，發出細細的，似笑非笑的，有點像嘆息般的聲音，享受著米爾哈森的愛撫。

「……快點，我想要你……」她輕聲催促著。他順從的進入她，濕潤和包圍的感受新鮮得令他顫抖起來。她擺動起腰部，讓他能進來得更深些。

做愛的片刻如此銷魂，有那麼一瞬間，米爾哈森感覺自己居然空白了，沒有時間，沒有空間，沒有道德，沒有記憶。除了激烈的抽送動作，腰上勾纏著她的雙腿，耳中她的和自己的呻吟喘息，還有那逐漸升起的快感，像是越來越亮的光，讓人眩惑而盲目。那些想像的假象應當都死去了吧？那扇心底的黑門可也是這假象的一部分嗎？

他剛隱約浮起這樣疑惑，隨即，那快感達到高峰，一瀉千里，奔騰而下。他感受到她的身體也緊縮起來，顫動著，歡愉地呼喊出聲。

她還沒睜開眼睛，顯然還在享受高潮的餘韻。米爾哈森默默退出她的身體，疑惑在他心中擴大。他伸手拿了一些紙巾，揩揩那已經變小的陽具，然後低頭吻了吻費里奇的臉頰。

「叫我海迪……」她迷茫的在他耳邊說著。

他說不出口。做愛後的虛脫感並不包含那盲目的空白。除去了空白，他已經知道自己想說出口的是什麼。他開始覺得自己的行為有些羞恥，於是穿衣服，想要掩飾這悽惶的尷尬。

費里奇逐漸回過神來，看到米爾哈森坐在身邊默不作聲。她並未覺得難堪，只是輕輕的，用幾乎只有氣的聲音柔聲問道：

「你剛才……是不是在想著誰？」

瑪格麗特，瑪格麗特，瑪格麗特。米爾哈森轉頭望著費里奇，她是女人，她有黑褐色的頭髮，有綠色的眼睛，有一本奧貝斯坦元帥評傳。他知道這一切已經被逼到極限。

他潰堤般痛哭起來。

……

次日上午十點鐘，奧丁藝術學院設計系一百五十週年系慶暨系友大會，準時在奧丁藝術學院的大講堂舉行了。在場系友橫跨老中青三代，冠蓋雲集。現年已經九十幾歲的老系主任，雖然已經行動不便必須乘坐輪椅出席，卻精神钁鑠，他在眾多弟子的攙扶下來到台上致詞。

「……各位，今天好高興能夠聚在這裡，紀念這個非凡的一刻……」

台下原本觥籌交錯，波浪般的交談聲，在老系主任清晰的聲音傳到的同時，都靜了下來。每個人都抬頭往致詞者的方向看去。

「……相信大家今天願意排除萬難，不遠千里萬里回來這裡出席，一定是因為珍惜我們曾經在這裡度過的每一個日子……」

一個女士牽著她的孩子，靜靜的站在人群中聽老系主任所說的每一個字。

「……生命無常，有很多人今天沒有機會回來這裡，也有一些已經失去聯繫……」

關於戰爭的記憶依然清晰。女士低下頭去，想起了她不久前死去的親生父親，退役的軍官。她此趟來到奧丁，也是為了將父親的骨灰帶回故鄉的嘉洛特村安葬。

「……我想要說的是，希望大家在有生之年，都能夠以身為奧丁藝術學院設計系的一份子為榮，不管你們是不是還在這一行，我們傳承下去的不是只有技術，而是畢生對美感的追求。……」

老系主任不久便結束了致詞，大家又恢復了社交的談話。女士很快就在人群中認出了幾個熟面孔。隨即他們便自動趨前聚在一起交談起來。

「瑪格麗特‧拉貝納特！真的好多年沒見到你了！上次我在雜誌裡看到有你的專訪，覺得好驚喜啊。」一個嬌小的女士握住她的手，熱烈的說道。

「我也好想你們啊。」瑪格麗特真摯的環視著從前的同班同學們。

「這是……你的孩子？」

「是啊是啊。她叫做安格萊，已經快要上小學囉。」瑪格麗特掩不住身為人母的驕傲，向大家介紹自己的女兒。

安格萊抬起頭，緊握著母親的手，帶著羞怯的笑容，小聲說道：「叔叔阿姨大家好。」

沒有人抵擋得住安格萊天真的魅力。瑪格麗特憂喜交集的看著女兒薔薇般的雙頰，聽著女兒清脆的聲音。大家熱烈的和孩子交談，或許來自於對成人虛假世界的倦怠。

「保羅‧米爾哈森呢？你有沒有跟他聯絡上？怎麼沒看到他？」同學突然冒出這句話，將瑪格麗特拉回現實。

「聽說他早就回來這裡教書了。」另一個同學沒有注意到瑪格麗特臉上的血色逐漸退去，慢條斯理的說著。

「我，我知道。我聽說了。」瑪格麗特鎮靜的說著。

「看來你也跟他失去聯絡很久了。我是剛剛看到系所簡介冊有他的資料才知道。」同學不痛不癢的說。

「你們不是最要好嗎？要不是，嗯，要不是米爾哈森是個同志，我們都以為你們會結婚。」

「媽，我想要喝水。」安格萊拉拉瑪格麗特的衣服，小聲的提出要求。瑪格麗特熟練的向同學們暫時告退，隨後牽著女兒往講堂門口的茶水點心桌走去。

系友會的活動有好幾天，她大可不必非帶著女兒在此刻跟擁擠的人群奮戰。她決定牽著女兒去逛逛校園，雖然戶外還冷，但在廊簷下走走也是可以的。

十幾年沒有回奧丁了。奧丁的冬天跟記憶中一樣冷。

走了幾步路，瑪格麗特覺得自己的心跳已經逐漸恢復平緩。她也不知道自己要往哪裡去，校園中的建築物並沒有太大的變化，冰封的霜雪下更顯不出什麼痕跡。她牽著小小的安格萊，從這棟系館走到另一棟。

「媽，我覺得那個房子好漂亮。」安格萊拉著母親停下來，小手指著空地盡頭那棟玻璃帷幕式的建築物。瑪格麗特順著她的手看過去，突然有一陣暈眩襲上。

…… 看到了嗎？那就是設計系的系館。

…… 你也是新生嗎？

她無法繼續停在那裡，只有微笑著跟女兒說：「我們過去看看好不好？那裡就是媽媽讀書畢業的地方唷。」

安格萊順從的點點頭。母女兩人繞過積雪的空地，慢慢前進。她們走到設計系系館，系館側門旁有個電視正在播放新聞報導。

「……前鋒號宇宙船失事距今已經十一年了，至今失事的原因不明。今天在費沙宇宙港，當年罹難者的家屬照例舉行集會，表達他們對死去親友的思念，並且持續呼籲推動更完善的宇宙航空安全管制法能夠在議會通過。……」

新聞畫面上，集會的人們肅穆著，一架小型的風琴在演奏著一首深切悽婉的悲歌。當中錯雜著一些當年失事後的畫面，慘痛的景象雖然飛逝而過，卻時時提醒著這個重大事故曾造成多少家庭的破碎，多少人就此天人永隔。

瑪格麗特愣愣的流下眼淚。那悲歌似曾相識。雖然系所簡介的小冊子不會騙人，米爾哈森還活著，但她卻隱隱覺得，不是只有生命才有死亡的時刻。關於保羅的很多事情，早已經一點一點在她的記憶中死去了。

她發覺身邊除了女兒，還有另外一個人。

米爾哈森站在距離她兩步之遙的地方，默默注視著她和安格萊。

視線交錯。

十一年的分別，其實只有一首悲歌的距離。

( 完 )


End file.
